


Little Things #57

by ijustwantacue



Series: Love is in the Little Things [57]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 18:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15846963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantacue/pseuds/ijustwantacue
Summary: Jackson is carrying the world.





	Little Things #57

Since they are given the weekend to rest before starting to work for another album again, Jackson asked you out on a date. Yes, he went into the process of hinting how it would be nice to walk around with you, hand and hand, until very shyly asking if you would like to go to the park with him. Given that he's been your boyfriend for like... as long as you can remember, you find it silly that he has to ask.

You'd go to the end of the world with him.

Or maybe not.

"Baby, why are you just standing there?" Jackson asks when you come into a stop.

He's been pulling you everywhere. The park has suddenly become too big for you to go around to, maybe because of the fact that you walked from home to here. It takes about half an hour, but hey, it does feel nice to walk around with a gorgeous boyfriend holding your hand. But since you've been neglecting your body, not exercising for a month now due to your busy schedule, the walk to the park is already enough for you. You can't go around it anymore without resting first.

"You're tired, already? Are you okay?" he sounds surprised. He knows you can keep up to his stamina. You've proved that in many _ways_.

"I just haven't been doing cardio for a while so... can we rest for a bit?"

Jackson looks around. He doesn't spot any bench for you to rest on. You're only at the entrance of the park so it will take another five-minute walk to get to the comfortable spots.

Your eyes widen when Jackson suddenly crouches in front of you. His back is on you and his hands are making a motion. He looks back to you with a grin. "Hop on."

"What?"

"Hop on," he repeats, surer this time. "I'll carry you to the fountains. There are benches and we'll have a nice view."

"But—"

"Come on," he staggers closer.

You know there's no use arguing. You're dating someone who's always so sure of what he wants and never fails to show others how he feels. If you spend another second hesitating, he will scoop you up and maybe spin you around. You should spare yourself with more embarrassment. People are already looking.

"Wow, so this is what it feels to carry the world," Jackson says after standing up with you balanced on his back.

You try to kick him but since your legs are trapped on his side by his arms, you only seem to wobble a little bit. "Shut up! Are you dissing me?"

"I was telling you that you're my world! How can you always look over my romantic side?"

"Because you always say it in a stupid way!"

Jackson hurls you slightly so you'll be in a better position. That's what you thought. But given that he keeps on doing it, you figure he's playing with you.

"Jackson, stop!"

"Oh, earthquake! My world is trembling!"

 _Oh my God._ "Jackson, I'm getting dizzy!"

"Well, I don't know what that means because I'm stupid."

You groan. Date Jackson, they say. It'll be fun, they say. It's like you're playing with a three year old! "Alright, I'm sorry!"

Jackson finally stops trying to throw you. You hold tighter to his shoulder, afraid he'll suddenly start again. "Do you take back what you said? Do you admit that I'm the sweetest boyfriend you're ever gonna get?"

You lean your head from behind, reaching for his ear. "Nope. But even though you're stupid, you're MY stupid. Does that make it better?"

Jackson answers you with a turn of his head so he can peck your lips. He smiles. "Do you trust me then?"

"I do, but why is that—"

"Let's go!" Jackson bolts into a run, while you clutch onto him so you wouldn't fall. But really, who wouldn't fall for this stupid, unpredictable guy who never fails to make you smile? 


End file.
